The bleaching properties and disinfectant properties possessed by oxidizing agents are well known. The most common types of oxidizing agents used for bleaching and disinfecting are chlorine (e.g., hypochlorites and chloramines); hydrogen peroxide and other peroxy compounds; chlorite and chlorine dioxide.
The need for improved oxidizing agents for disinfecting and bleach use is increasing in view of energy conservation and environmental protection measures. For example, in the detergent industry improved cleansing of fabrics is being sought since washing performance has suffered because of lower wash temperatures, reduced use of phosphate builders and increased use of synthetic fabrics. The use of improved oxidizing agents for bleaching is an effective way to restore this lost performance.
A number of peroxy compounds have been evaluated as bleaching agents and some of these have been diperoxy acids. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,163, Farley, issued May 25, 1976, and 4,094,808, Stewart et al., issued June 13, 1978, disclose bleach compositions where the active agent is disperisophthalic acid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,850, McCrudden et al., issued Jan. 16, 1979, discloses bleaching compositions where the active agents is a cycloaliphaticdiperoxy acid; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,813,896, Krimm, issued Nov. 19, 1957, and 4,126,573, Johnson, issued Nov. 21, 1978, disclose bleaching utility for alpha omega long chain aliphatic diperoxy acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,723, Mayer, issued Dec. 11, 1984, and 4,391,725, Bossu, issued July 5, 1983, disclose certain alkyl and/or phenyl-substituted diperoxy succinic acids and their use as fabric bleaches.
Although satisfactory results are achieved using the diperoxy acids disclosed in various of the foregoing references, there remains a need for new and structurally different diperoxy acids to satisfy specialized applications in home laundry bleaching and in disinfecting. Hence, those skilled in the art of bleach and disinfectant composition formulation are constantly looking for new and improved peroxy compounds for use as in such formulations. The present invention provides to the art a group of novel diperoxy acids which are highly suitable for use in bleaching and/or disinfecting compositions.